The Way I Loved You
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Freddie and Sam are dating. They have never been happier. Something happens and it changes everything. What will happen when everything you love is taken away? SONGFIC; SAM'S POV


**A/N: Okay, I wanted to post this one-shot because the idea of it got stuck in my head and it's not gonna leave anytime soon. So I thought I'd share it with you! P.S. THIS IS MY FIRST SONGFIC! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, iCarly, what I would do if I owned you. The first thing I'd do is have another iCarly episode ASAP! Am I right?**

**Summary: Freddie and Sam are dating. They have never been happier. Something happens and it changes everything. What will happen when everything you love is taken away? SONGFIC; SAM'S POV**

**The Way I Loved You**

Me and Freddie, we're like fire and ice. We don't talk without one of us hurting the other, but we can't live without each other. Our love is magical, wonderful, and it won't disappear.

_Everything's cool, yeah_

_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

_And I know maybe even I'll laugh about someday, _

_but not today, no_

January 3rd

Freddie and I walk hand and hand. We ask each other random questions. We walk on a bridge that was recently built. We look over the edge, watching the frozen water below.

"You know why I love you?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"I can't imagine my life without you." He smiled and looked at the frozen water.

_'Cause I don't feel so good_

_I'm tangled up inside_

_My heart is on my sleeve _

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me _

He looked at me and kissed me. I had never fallen so hard before for someone. It was like magic.

_And it might be wonderful_

_It might be magical_

_It might be everything I've waited for, _

_A miracle _

_But even if I fall in love again with someone new,_

_it could never be the way I loved you_

That afternoon he drove me home. I looked out the window, studying everything that I could see.

He pulled up to my house. I was about to leave when he said, "What would you do without me?"

It thought about it, "I'd think it was my fault you left." He smiled that goofy smile.

_Letting you go, yeah_

_Making me feel so cold, yeah_

_And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah_

"It could never be your fault." I kissed him like I'd never see his face again.

"I love you, Freddie," We put our foreheads together, "I'll always, always love you."

"The feelings mutual." We hugged. He hugged me tightly. I got out of the car and blew a kiss to him. He did the same. I watched the car drive away, until it was completely out of sight.

_See I'm a wreck inside_

_My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak _

_The future may be all I really need_

We had first kissed on this day three years ago. That's why we had spent the entire day together. He was my dork. I was his demon. It was perfect.

_And it might be wonderful_

_And it might be magical _

_It might be everything I've waited for,_

_A miracle_

_But even if I fall in love again with someone new,_

_it could never be the way I loved you _

He was driving home.

"A blizzard is heading straight for Seattle." A guy on the radio said.

"Great!" Freddie said, sarcastically. The wind was picking up and the snow was falling hard. His phone was ringing and he answered it, put it on the seat next to him and put it on speakerphone.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" Freddie said.

"I heard about the blizzard, you okay?" I said, worried.

"Sammy, I'll be fine."

_Like a first love_

"Are you sure?" I was such a worry wart.

_My one and only true love_

"Trust me, I'm fine." He always sounded like he was sure of everything.

_Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah_

"Okay, I love you." He smiled.

"Always and forever, Sammy." We hung up and at that moment Freddie had hit a giant semi-truck.

_I loved you like you loved me_

_Like something pure and holy_

_Like something that can never be replaced_

I was told over a phone call by Carly. I cried and hit the floor. I had never sobbed so hard in my life. The worse news I had ever heard in my entire life, Freddie didn't make it. He was gone. He had died at the hospital. I went to the hospital to find his body laying there, lifeless.

"Freddie, NO!" I cried as I held his cold hand. It's like he wasn't even Freddie, but he was.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault."

"_It could never be your fault._" I heard him say. That made me cry harder. I remember the entire day we'd had. This couldn't be happening. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, "I love you."

_And it was wonderful_

_it was magical_

_it was everything I've waited for, a miracle _

"_Always and forever, Sammy._"

I kissed his cold lips. I looked at him one last time.

"Always and forever, Freddie."

January 3rd (One year later)

I was standing on that same bridge. I let a tear fall on the ice that was beneath me.

"I know you are here with me," I said, "I still love you. I will never love anyone the way I loved you; the way I still love you. I went through your stuff with your mom. We've gotten closer sense you passed. I found a picture of you and me. I'll keep it forever, " I paused, "Carly and I miss you so much. I just can't let you go. I found something else too. A ring. I'm wearing it right now. My answer would have been yes, just so you know. We'll see each other again someday," I looked up at the sky and said, "Always and forever, Freddie."

I blew a kiss up to the sky. I heard his voice say one last time, _"Always and Forever, Sammy."_

_And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new, _

_It could never be the way_

_No, it will never be the way_

_I loved you..._

**A/N: I hope you liked my first songfic. I know it's sad. I think it's touching as well. Thank you for reading! Please review! P.S. The song is The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez. **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! I'M HAVE A CONTEST RIGHT NOW! ANYONE CAN ENTER! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!**

**~iCarlyfan312 ;)**


End file.
